The Promise Of Forever
by Team Neverland
Summary: Wendy Darling is in despair - her life is falling apart. She arranged to be married to a rich, arrogant swine who cares nothing for her, or her dreams. Each night as she writes about her character - Peter Pan - her mind wanders. Peter hears her wishes and flies to Earth to kidnap her away to Neverland. He has laid out the perfect life for them both, but will Wendy agree with it?


Hey, so this is my first Fanfiction story. I am British, therefore if any Europeans or Americans are reading this; Google the words you do not know. It's a fascinating system is Google.

I absolutely love Peter Pan and decided to write my own, twisted version - I don't care if you leave me hate-filled reviews about me ruining your childhood. If you don't like, then DON'T read. Simple as. Capiche? Good.

This first chapter will be short, just so you can get into the swing of Wendy's life. 

* * *

Wendy sat in the loveseat of her bedroom, idly gazing up at the stars that were sparkling down at her. She sighed as she fingered her childish, white silk night dress. Oh how she wished for a proper red laced nightdress like her cousin, Amelie, had acquired recently. Her long, wavy blonde curls swayed slightly in the nightly breeze. Another thing that bothered her - her hair wasn't fashionable enough.

Her father treated her like a child and did not allow her the privileges that other girls her age had. Wendy wished to wear what she wanted, not what her father picked out for her.

She wanted to shop in Harrods _by herself _without their butler - Mr. Davis - trotting beside her, fussing over everything she pointed out. He too treated her as though she was five and not sixteen.

"Is there any hope for me in this world?" She whispered sullenly, a single tear rolling down her soft cheek, splashing onto her nightdress.

She curled her legs up towards her and placed her head on her knees. Her heart ached so badly. The night before, her father had announced that she would be wed to a most awful suitor who was simply after her father's money.

She loathed the idea of being tied down with some rotten swine who would mistreat her - and their children when the time came. Wendy sobbed quietly into her knees as she realized her life would always be ruled by those who were older, wiser and far higher up in society than she.

Her future husband was a rich, greedy, cocky man who went by the name Henry King - son of the famous Stanley Morris King who owned the chain of S.M. Investors. Henry had a peaked interest in money, women and high-class society - things Wendy simply couldn't care less about. Especially money.

Henry hungered for money and wealth. He wanted it all - from fame to fortune - at the snap of his fingers. Wendy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, wetness staining her wrist as she climbed down off the loveseat and drew the blue velvet curtains closed.

She left the window slightly open, locking the golden hinge so a gentle breeze floated into the room. Summer's in London were often unbearable without the breezes that rolled off from the Thames. The old house creaked as Wendy clambered into her downy bed and pulled out her emerald-green, swirly-patterned notebook from under her mattress.

Her father didn't approve of her writing; he claimed her stories to be 'idiotic nonsense'. He had often came close to her face in anger and ask her if she wanted to be labelled a child in the adult world. Spittle would fly into her pale face as her father's face reddened in anger.

Wendy kept silent during these rants and bowed her head in physical surrender. Inside though, her gut told her to keep writing her tales. Her father had burned several other of her precocious notebooks where she wrote saga after saga of meaningful stories.

A smiled graced Wendy's cherry-blossom coloured lips as she readied her pretty blue fountain pen and touched it to a brand new page in the notebook.

Her hand flew across the fresh paper, her well-practised loopy writing covering half the page within minutes, the jet black ink imbedded into the parchment forever.

The curtains rustled in the wind, causing Wendy's imagination to swoop and dive into other worlds that she hadn't explored yet. Her hand blurred as she continued her tale, weaving the words together perfectly, forgetting about her arranged marriage, her father's brutal ways and her childish clothing.

All she could think of at that particular moment - was Peter Pan.

* * *

**So is this where I beg for reviews? No worries, I don't mind about them as long as you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any thoughts on how to make it more interesting or better structured, then let me know. ~ **


End file.
